


a dark familiar stranger

by rikli



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus, Aurors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: “Hi,” he greeted as the cat rubbed its head against his ankle. “Are you hungry?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt: hakyeon notices a cat from the cat cafe he frequents at has followed him home only to find out that the feline is actually a hybrid  
> i just turned it around a little bit? come complain over [twitter](http://twitter.com/rikli)

 

For how much Hakyeon preferred to stay home, he made sure to meet his friends at least once a week. So when it came to it and instead of his cozy armchair in front of the fireplace he had to choose a meeting spot, it was more often than not Night Howls. Not only had they amazing butterbeer, but the bar was pet friendly, so at least a dozen of different animals was always lounging on free sofas and windowsills. He liked to pet cats and owls if they let him. Even rats would make their way under his robes, and he wouldn't mind. One slim black feline would even curl in his lap sometimes, going to sleep if Hakyeon didn't move around too much. It wasn't exactly a surprise when it happened to be the exact same one that followed him that night, right to Hakyeon's front door.

 

“How did you get here?” Hakyeon asked, looking down at the cat. He crouched to touch its slick fur, running his fingers along the arched spine. “Hi,” he greeted as the cat rubbed its head against his ankle. “Are you hungry?”

 

There was a meow that sounds rather affirmative to Hakyeon, and Hakyeon mulled over the thought of letting it in. It was too late to go hand the cat over, but then he wouldn't be able to do it the next morning either. To leave the poor animal there, though…

 

“I shall find something for you then,” Hakyeon said at last, and with a short wave of his wand, the door opened. The cat surged forward first. “Surely, you must be hungry.”

 

Hakyeon was already going through the content of his fridge mentally when there was a bang from his living room. He forgot his musings over roasted chicken and smoked salmon, tightening his grip on the wand as he followed the noise.

 

The cat was nowhere to be seen, but there was a very naked – presumably, as he hid behind Hakyeon's favorite armchair – stranger in his house.

 

Hakyeon was ready to use _Expelliarmus_ on him when he noticed the lack of wand in the man's hands. His fingers were gripping the back of the chair. They were long and slim, and Hakyeon wondered if he had nails as sharp as cat claws.

 

That was it. He must have been the cat.

 

“Please,” the man said, and his voice was much softer than Hakyeon had expected. “I'm unarmed.”

 

Hakyeon clenched his jaw, expression hardening. When he spoke up, he used his work voice. “You're an animagus. I'm going to use the spell to prevent you turning back into your animal form. Try something, and I’ll use a totally different spell.”

 

The man huffed, then scoffed when a single spark fell off Hakyeon's wand when he shifted it a notch. He didn't move, though. Hakyeon knew there was no feeling to the spell, but the stranger still scrunched his nose when it washed over him.

 

“Hakyeon,” he said, again in this unusual voice.

 

Despite being taught better, Hakyeon lowered his wand. “Of course you know my name,” he sighed. He might have put his wand to rest, but his eyes never left the animagus. “But I don't know yours.”

 

“Ah, sorry.” The corners of his mouth quirked up. He smiled sheepishly. He had a very nice set of teeth, small and straight. “I'm Taekwoon.” He chewed on his bottom lip. “I—need help.”

 

“Well, I don't remember you from the registry,” Hakyeon said, scanning his memory for anybody named Taekwoon. The only one he could think of was Taewoong- over one hundred years old, with his animal form being a bear. And Taekwoon's face didn't match anyone from the registry either. “Of course you'd need help."

 

“Well, I…” Taekwoon blinked up at him. His eyes had something of a cat to them. Or it was just a projection, Hakyeon wasn't sure. Taekwoon scratched his arm, and it became clear he wasn't naked. Frayed sleeve fell past his wrist when he put his hand down. “I know you work for the Ministry of Magic, in a department that deals with animagus, too. That's why I, I—“

 

“You know I can't hide you, right? It’s either you register right away, or… There aren't any other options, to be honest.” Hakyeon grinned, because, really, what have Taekwoon expected? A pat on the head and shelter? “Even if I decided to help you,” he drew on, and at Taekwoon's eyes going wide with hope, quickly added, “which I can't promise! But if it did happen, I need to know your story first.”

 

Taekwoon shifted on his legs awkwardly. "Can we eat first?"

 

Not being a real cat resolved Hakyeon's worries about food. He offered Taekwoon his dinner from the day before, and than some more when his guest's eyes gave off an obvious hint of still being hungry. Hakyeon tried asking him questions while he ate, but never received any answers; Taekwoon was just too busy eating.

 

As he was putting the empty plates into the sink, Taekwoon finally spoke. "I learned not because I wanted, but because I had to." Hakyeon turned to him quickly, leaning against the countertop. He had to know what he might have been getting himself into. "I didn't go to Hogwarts." Right. Taekwoon seemed to be around the same age as Hakyeon and yet he didn't remember him from school. And Hakyeon would have, he pretty much knew everyone. "I don't know how strict they are with dark magic here, but— I, I've done some stuff I'm not proud of." Hakyeon thought about his wand, again, but refrained from grabbing it. "For me, to escape... From the others," Taekwoon said slowly, and it was obvious it was taking him a lot to confess. He swallowed before continuing. "I had to do something different than a simple run off. We don't need to register, so I didn't know until..."

 

"Until you met me," Hakyeon finished for him. Taekwoon nodded. He dared to raise his eyes, meeting Hakyeon's gaze over the sink. "You might have heard then that if you hide the ability of yours, you could end up in Azkaban?"

 

With a motion as fast as a cat Taekwoon moved away, eyes widened in fear.  "I didn't _curse_ anybody!"

 

"There would be an investigation to know what exactly has happened," Hakyeon explained.

 

Just, not really. Hakyeon said that to gauge Taekwoon's reaction, to know if he was hiding anything from him. Judging by Taekwoon's short nod, mouth slack and parted, he wouldn't have minded Aurors looking into his life.

 

Still, Hakyeon should be escorting Taekwoon to the Ministry as they spoke, and yet something told him he needn't hurry. Taekwoon didn't even have his wand on him. The worst he could do would be escaping, and then an Auror would be sent after him. That surely would have made Ministry run an investigation, if not put him in front of Wizengamot. But if Taekwoon had wanted help- he would have stayed.

 

Since Taekwoon had nothing to say to that, Hakyeon spoke up again. "I still have to go to work tomorrow, so you have the whole night to get yourself in order. I'm taking you with me, is that clear? You do want to... make it right, from what I gathered."

 

Taekwoon nodded yet again, and he looked so harmless with his hunched shoulders and curious eyes Hakyeon couldn't stop himself from giving him another reassuring smile.

 

"You can sleep on the couch."

 

 

 

Hakyeon hadn't taken that road since his first day at work. The visitors' telephone booth was small. Despite letting Taekwoon sleep at his place he remained a stranger, and standing so close in the narrow compartment felt peculiar. Even more when the booth started moving, taking them down, and going dark for a moment when it disappeared completely under the ground.

 

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon murmured between them, and Hakyeon could feel his breath over his face.

 

There was a familiarity in Taekwoon's voice Hakyeon blamed on the fact Taekwoon had been sleeping in his lap as a cat far too many times. He had gotten to know a lot about Hakyeon if he'd ever listened while at it. The more Hakyeon thought about it, the more embarrassing it seemed.

 

"Hakyeon," Taekwoon repeated, and it was time to get out.

 

"Something's wrong?" Hakyeon asked, pulling Taekwoon out of the booth by the sleeve. "Second thoughts?"

 

Taekwoon scoffed. "No, I'm just—" He looked around suspiciously. "Is it going to be enough if I say I just moved in here?"

 

They talked it over the breakfast, and it made a pretty good reasoning.

 

"Moved to the country, contacted me, and that's why we're here," Hakyeon repeated. "C'mon."

 

The Ministry of Magic Hall was big, and Hakyeon kept looking over his shoulder at Taekwoon, to check if he was following him closely. He was right behind him, taking big steps with his long legs, and still being able to take glances all around himself.

 

Hakyeon, not minding his own steps, walked right into Sanghyuk.

 

"Whoa, there," the young Auror laughed, steading Hakyeon with his hand. There was also another on his back, presumably Taekwoon's. Hakyeon swatted at both.

 

"Sorry, sorry," he smiled up at Sanghyuk. The fact that all his friends were taller, and now Taekwoon happened to be as well, was starting to get on his nerves. Especially now, with both men towering over him like that. "You're still down here?" He asked Sanghyuk, straightening his robes.

 

Sanghyuk grinned. "I'm on a mission today!"

 

"Ooh, the first one?" Hakyeon clasped his hands in excitement. "Congratulations!"

 

It wasn't very long since Sanghyuk had joined the Auror Headquarters, and they were finally letting him out of the office. Hakyeon had trained him, so it was a shared success.

 

"Thanks," Sanghyuk said proudly. His blinked his eyes, moving them on Taekwoon. "And who's that?"

 

It would be hard to explain quickly and without suspicions, Hakyeon thought. He turned to give Taekwoon a quick once-over. He didn't seem perturbed about the attention.

 

"Do you happen to know if Hongbin's busy? We've came to register. You're looking at a freshly made animagus."

 

As long as they won't make them drink Veritaserum, they're going to be fine. Hakyeon hadn't even stuttered with the lie.

 

"Wow." Sanghyuk's expression turned to an appraising one. "That's a rare. I need to go, but you're telling me the whole story next time. Hongbin's in his office. Bye!" And with that he ran to the first free fireplace on the right, disappearing the moment he stepped into the fire.

 

Taekwoon's eyes stayed glued to the flames long after Sanghyuk went, and Hakyeon needed to take a hold of him once again. He went easily. Though, the moment the door to the lift closed after them, he flinched and moved closer to Hakyeon.

 

"Do you need to use it every day?" He asked, gripping both Hakyeon's robes and the wall when it tugged, surging back and up.

 

"You get used to it," Hakyeon answered easily. He might have or might have not gotten a scare the first time he was there, but it was not information he needed to share with Taekwoon.

 

Taekwoon mumbled something Hakyeon didn't catch because the door opened with a loud grind. But then it was even louder on the second level, with witches and wizards moving around and airplane-shaped memos flying over their heads. Hakyeon lead the way expertly, dragging confused Taekwoon behind.

 

The fact Taekwoon lacked his own wand was both blessing and a curse.

 

Hongbin furrowed his brows when Taekwoon said his story in few words. "How does one function without a wand? You better visit Diagon Alley for that, Mr..." Few enough not to mention his name.

 

"Jung. Jung Taekwoon."

 

Hongbin gave Taekwoon another once-over during the whole three minutes they were there. "Okay, so, impress me."

 

It was Taekwoon's turn to furrow his brows, but before Hakyeon managed to translate Hongbin's words there was the same black cat Hakyeon very well remembered from Night Howls. Taekwoon meowed loudly, blinking his eyes slowly. Despite the angry swishes of his tail, Hakyeon held him up, putting him right in the middle of Hongbin's desk.

 

"He has thicker fur around his neck," Hongbin observed, letting Taekwoon sit on his outspread scroll. "No other identifying traits? Well..." Without preamble, he pushed Taekwoon to the side. From under his desk, he produced a thick book titled _Registry of animagus witches and wizards_. "Now I need to update the list _everywhere_ ," he grumbled, scribbling all the data in. "Whenever you're going to get yourself a wand – I insist you do it quickly – you need to come back here and let me know." Hongbin massaged his temples. "You're free to go."

 

Taekwoon jumped off the table, transforming back. For somebody whose animal form was cat, he surely needed some help with coordination when he stayed human as he stumbled right into Hakyeon. Good-naturedly, Hakyeon patted his head. He did it enough times already- maybe not to human Taekwoon, but still. And Taekwoon didn't move away, barely letting out a heavier breath.

 

"Got it," Hakyeon said, smiling brightly at Hongbin. "Thank you, Binnie." Hongbin grimaced at the endearment, but said nothing. "We are on for Firewhisky on Friday?"

 

"Very much _yes_ ," Hongbin sighed. "Only Merlin knows how though this week's going to be."

 

"Merlin and me, both," Hakyeon grimaced. His hand had reminded wrapped around Taekwoon, and he squeezed him for a good measure, directing his next words not only to Hongbin, but Taekwoon as well. "We might stop by again before Friday." Hongbin nodded, putting the book away. "Or I bring Taekwoon along with me, to Night Howls. I'm sure he's going to love it. Right, Taekwoon?"

 

The look Taekwoon gave him was inquisitive- he could see it with the corner of his eyes. He squeezed his arm again.

 

"Just—go, I have an actual work to do," Hongbin shushed him, waving his wandless hand at them. He'd started casting spells at books and scrolls around him, and Hakyeon, for how much he'd like to stay and chat, understood it was time to start moving.

 

"Phew," Hakyeon breathed. "That was easier than I expected. You're free to go! I need to go to my office, I'm already running late." He looked around, trying to find the right direction for Taekwoon to go. "Back to the lifts this way," he pointed out, "and at the Atrium you can ask anyone, really, to tell you how to get to Diagon Alley so you can purchase a wand at Ollivander's." It gave Hakyeon a start. "On Merlin's beard, money..." He dug into the pockets of his robes. "Here. Eight galleons and five sickles. If it happens to be not enough, tell them Cha Hakyeon's going to settle the bill. I really need to go, bye!"

 

And he left Taekwoon like that, in the middle of Department of Magical Enforcement, only after he arrived at his cubicle remembering Taekwoon didn't even have a house to come back to. Ouch. Hakyeon shouldn't use a work owl for private matters. Taekwoon would need to wait, then. Wherever it might be.

 

Definitely the last thing Hakyeon expected after arriving home – with the usual help of a fireplace – was a black cat tapping its paw at his window.

 

"Taekwoon!"

 

Jumping into the room, the cat sprinted to the kitchen, and when Hakyeon went to meet it, there was already Taekwoon by the fridge, rummaging through it briskly. In the back pocket of his jeans, there was a wand sticking out.

 

Hakyeon clucked his tongue. “Nobody ever told you it's dangerous to keep your wand like that?”

 

“Bread. Do you have any bread?” Taekwoon asked not bothering to turn around.

 

Throwing a fit wouldn't help, Hakyeon thought, even though he had an urge to do it. He went to the pantry, getting out whatever was left there. “Here. Pick something for me too, I’m starving.”

 

Not only did they eat bread, but Taekwoon also cooked. It wasn't much with how unequipped Hakyeon’s kitchen was, but it was still more than Hakyeon usually had for dinner.

 

“Was the money I gave you enough for the wand?” Hakyeon asked when he finally stopped stuffing his mouth. Taekwoon was definitely better cook than him. “I totally forgot we have no means of contact. They don't like it when we use work owls for private matters.”

 

“I know where you live,” Taekwoon answered before biting off another chunk of bread. In combination with Taekwoon's serious expression, it sounded almost like a threat. “If you went to Night Howls, though—“ He swallowed, looking away. “I can't really go back there.”

 

“You did stay there for quite a while,” Hakyeon mused. “What changed? What made you decide to follow me?”

 

Taekwoon put his fork down. He gave a sigh like it was physically hurting him to stop eating. He hid his hands under the table. And then, finally, he spoke.

 

“I had to hide for a while in case somebody was trying to find me. One gets used to having a roof over his head and food to eat. Even if it means staying in your animal form,” he added shyly. “In the meantime I was looking for somebody trustworthy. I couldn't stay as a cat forever.” He risked a glance at Hakyeon, and blinked in confusion when he saw him smiling. But Taekwoon had just said – indirectly but still – that Hakyeon was trustworthy, and hex him if it didn't sound like a compliment. “Last week,” Taekwoon continued after a pause, “the owner almost caught me. I thought it was the high time to act.”

 

“And since you found your trustworthy person...” Hakyeon joked, his smile turning into a very pleased one when Taekwoon scoffed and looked away. Even with his head turned it was obvious he was smiling, too. The silence that stretched between them wasn't as uncomfortable as previously. Hakyeon tapped his fingers on the table when an idea popped into his head. "We need to get you a job."

 

Taekwoon quirked up at that, nodding when the words caught up with him. "Yes. I already owe you money—"

 

"It's nothing," Hakyeon said, even though over eight galleons wasn't exactly nothing. Taekwoon could repay him in other ways, like, for example, making them another dinner sometime. "You need a job and a place to stay," Hakyeon continued, more to himself than to Taekwoon now. "I'll need to ask, if not Jaehwan than Wonsik will surely know about something—"

 

"I can't rent anything right away," Taekwoon said levely. He was back to staring at Hakyeon quite intensely, and, _oh_. Hakyeon knew what it was about.

 

"You can continue sleeping on the couch," Hakyeon offered. Taekwoon didn't move, so he added, "if that's what you're implying."

 

"Just don't forget to buy groceries," Taekwoon said at last, standing up and gathering the empty plates.

 

Hakyeon didn't know what shocked him more: what Taekwoon had said, or the fact he was using his hands instead of wand to move the dishes to the sink and cleaning them manually. "Hey," he sputtered, "my house, my rules!"

 

Getting ignored wasn't something Hakyeon took lightly, so when Taekwoon didn't even give him a sound of assent, Hakyeon's temper run short. He got on Taekwoon in a blink, snatching his wand from the back pocket of his jeans. Taekwoon merely huffed- he didn't stop scrubbing the mug that was in his hands. So, despite better judgment, Hakyeon poked him with the back of the wand. The mug clattered, and broke.

 

Whining, Taekwoon took his wand back. He waved it – a silent spell – and the mug pulled back together.

 

"You're always so—" He muttered, giving Hakyeon a critical glance. He went back to scrubbing the dishes.

 

For how easy it was for Hakyeon to get comfortable around strangers, he'd quickly forgotten Taekwoon had kind of known him for a while now. Now it should be Hakyeon's turn to learn more about him.

 

"Hm?" Hakyeon inquired. Taekwoon's wand was still in his hand, and Hakyeon decided using his own hands would work better. He put them on Taekwoon's shoulders. “I'm always _what_?”

 

Slipping away as a cat had been a lot easier than getting Hakyeon to let go when he was human, Taekwoon would learn. Shrugging his shoulders did nothing to appease Hakyeon.

 

Taekwoon hadn't been giving an answer soon enough, so Hakyeon squeezed. It made Taekwoon let out only one word. “Persistent.”

 

“Isn't it a good thing, though?” Hakyeon laughed. He knew what Taekwoon truly meant but wasn't going to acknowledge it. “I'll give you some clothes to sleep in.”

 

Hakyeon could have been persistent but only to a point. He let Taekwoon be, with his spell-free cleaning and all.

 

It was hard to believe he let a stranger stay in his house, indefinitely at that. But apparently Taekwoon didn't think of him as a stranger, and obviously didn't mind abusing Hakyeon's hospitality as long as he pleased.

 

And Hakyeon wouldn't have minded, really – he’d always wanted a cat – if he hadn't woken up to Taekwoon curled on his very own bed, pajama he had given him the previous night thrown to the floor. Something had told him it was going to be an adventure even his job at Department of Magical Enforcement couldn't have given him.

 

 


End file.
